csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Junior Broke
, |siblings = , |maritalstatus = Single |household = Edwards Family |roommates = Dustin Broke, Beau Broke |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Skip-Junior Broke (better known simply as Junior Broke, or formerly known as Unborn Baby Broke), is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. He is the son of Brandi Broke and the late Skip Broke, the adopted son of Stacen Edwards, the younger half-brother of Dustin and Beau Broke, the adoptive younger half-brother of Kate and Amin Edwards, and the elder half-brother of Stacey Edwards. Junior is 32 days from being an Adult. The widowed Brandi Broke gave birth to Junior Broke, two Sim days after playing the Broke Family. Due to his father's character file being unlinked, he only inherited his mother's genetics, and thus is simply a clone of Brandi Broke. This sort of "cloning" always produces a child of the opposite gender, so there was no chance of him being born a female. Despite inheriting none of Skip's genetics, we can safely give him credit as Junior's biological father, while I consider Dustin and Beau to be the sons of the unresurrectable Skip. Brandi Broke soon married her fiancée, Stacen Edwards. Stacen's daughter Kate, and his adopted son Amin Edwards were adopted by Brandi, while Dustin, Beau and Junior were adopted by Stacen. Brandi moved in with Stacen, leaving Dustin, Beau and Junior to live on their own - their houses were next door to each other. Stacen and Brandi had one child together - a boy named Stacey Edwards, who is Junior's younger half-brother. Because he is simply a male version of his mother, I decided to give him the same career path. However I still gave him a different Aspiration, as well as letting him keep the Personality and Interests that he was born with. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Junior Broke is officially a Vegetarian in my player stories. *I originally dyed Junior's hair blonde to make him look more like his father, only to dye his hair black again upon deciding to let him keep his natural hair colour. *I chose to name him Junior, because until his mother remarried and had another child, he was the youngest of Brandi's children. *Brandi's third son will often be born under the star sign Libra, but it's possible for him to be born with a different Zodiac sign. *Even if Junior had been born with the genetics of both Brandi and Skip, he would still have inherited Brandi's black hair as it is dominant over Skip's blonde hair. *Despite being a Fortune Sim, Junior has several qualities that one would expect of a Family Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Family secondary aspiration once I have installed The Sims 2: FreeTime. *Junior would be an easy choice to strike up a lengthy conversation with, because he doesn't seem to have a particularly low interest in anything, except that unlike his mother, he doesn't enjoy talking about entertainment. Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with diminutive names (fanon) Category:Sims with Gibs hairstyle (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon)